Beside each other
by UnBlueTears
Summary: Remember the promise that Haku made? He did not lie about it though he kept Chihiro waiting for how many years. He can be beside her now but Chihiro did not know what to do for she couldn't believe the new Haku that she met. Their encounter in the human world was not what Chihiro expected to be.
1. Chapter 1

~**First chapter of **_**Beside each other**_ (The unforgettable past) \(^_^)/ enjoy ;D

_I thought when I would wake up after I slept, I would think that all of it was just a dream. But it was something too impossible for me to do. I know that my eyes and my heart wouldn't lie to me. The monster world exists. Though everyone will think that it's too childish, I will never forget those experiences of mine when I got into that place. The ponytail that Zeniba gave me was still there hidden in my cabinet and I kept it there because of the fear of losing it. That was my only evidence that monster world really exists aside from the memories in my mind. Even though I can simply forget about the monster world and think of it as a wondrous but risky experience, it is so hard to forget everything and you know why?  
Yeah, it's Haku. The dragon spirit that I met and the one that helped me when I was in trouble. He was the only one I relied on when I accidentally got into the monster world. He saved me from being turned into a pig by Yubaba and he was there I need a shoulder to cry on. But when Yubaba finally set me free, he promised me that he will follow me in the human world. It has been 5 years now and I admit that I felt sad and disappointed. And now, all that I can do is to hope that he will just appear out of nowhere in front of me. And if ever he gets into the human world, I will show him a lot of things and we would have our own adventure into the human world. I don't know how to explain this kind of feeling but I just wanted to be by his side because I feel protected whenever he is there. I will wait for that moment to come even if it takes a lifetime. I will wait.  
_-  
Chihiro woke up when her alarm clock rang and she still felt drowsy because she wasn't able to sleep well at night since the thunderstorm was too loud and the wind was making a noisy sound all night. She tried to close her eyes for a while and fought the urge to go back to sleep again but she was shocked when something was pulling her pajamas. She opened her eyes to know what it was and found a something furry and beige.

"Meimi! It was just you. How did you get into my bed again?" Meimi is the name of her pet dog Maltese and she scooped her up, bringing Meimi outside and for her to prepare before going to her school. Everything was ready in her table and she found a piece of paper on top of the plate that either her mom or dad left for her.

_Darling Chihiro, your father and I left early since we have an important convention to attend. Sorry for informing you just now but it was all urgent. We will be back after three days and Anie (the sitter that I hired) will be there this afternoon to take charge of everything. There's money in my cash box but make sure not to buy unnecessary things. I also prepared breakfast for you and make sure to bring your umbrella since the weather is bad. I'm going to bring_ _you a lot of food and stuffs when we get back. Take care, dear!  
Love, Mom and Dad_

"Well, not bad. Another day of freedom, but I don't need a nanny." Chihiro said. Since her parents are both into business, they would sometimes go to other cities or countries to attend meetings, conventions and such business stuffs. And she would take this opportunity to go anywhere she wants and buy stuffs for her liking. Since she was in high school already, Chihiro learned how to cook and do house chores whenever her parents are not present.

After eating the breakfast that her mother prepared, Chihiro got everything ready for school and she went off after locking the house and leaving Meimi in their lawn with a bowl of dog food. She used to walk on the path where a riverside is just near their house since it was an easier and nearer way to go to school and that scene in the river made her remember about the Kohaku river. Dandelions were blooming everywhere and the fresh wind was making the limpid water move. It was the memory of the first time that she and Haku met and he saved her from drowning into the river. She took a fixed gaze into the river and remembered some flashbacks of the memories she had in the monster world. The memories that kept on repeating in her mind again and again. It was too difficult to erase those memories. Suddenly, she was disturbed by sound of chimes in the forest just on the opposite side of the river_. It's just the wind making noises again, _she thought. Chihiro wanted to know what was it but she remembered that there was only ten minutes left to reach her school so she just continued walking although it bothered her.

She reached into her classroom before the school bell started to ring and her close friends greeted her as she went inside. Everything was just the same. Her desk is located near the window and she would often stare outside when she feels so bored. She expected that it will just be an ordinary day listening to boring lectures, having class activities and talk with her friends. Nothing much interesting and exciting so Chihiro just wished that time would run fast so she could go home and do whatever she likes. Their homeroom teacher went in when everyone was settled and Chihiro found a cheerful smile on her face. But this day seemed not to be very boring after she heard what her teacher announced and realized that her anticipation was wrong.

"Good morning class, I have an announcement to tell to all of you: this afternoon, there will be a new student in our class so I am expecting all of you to be good and kind to the new student just like what you've learned on our values class. Is that clear?" When Chihiro heard all about this, she abruptly felt curious and excited. Meeting new people makes her feel excited and it turned out that this day was not that bad after all.

1st period of class was over and they are having their class break now. Chihiro was looking outside in the window and she was surprised how the thought of him entered her mind. _Why am I thinking of Haku? Why? It's so hard to get him out of my mind. I can't leave the past memories though I am trying to. _Chihiro finds it peculiar how she suddenly remembered Haku out of nowhere. She wanted to be beside him but she knew that it was impossible unless destiny will let them meet again.

"Chihiro! What's with that Don't-disturb-me face? There's something to be excited today you know? I wonder if the new student will be a he or a she." Rika, Chihiro's close friend approached her after she noticed that she was just sitting there in her desk quietly and thinking about different thoughts.

"Yeah. I hope he or she would be good friends with us, right?" Chihiro said in reply.

"Or more, I hope it will be a guy with handsome features and good personality! Then, I would help you get close to each other so you could get a boyfriend. It seems like you're not so interested about romance. Why won't you try, Chihiro? I'm gonna help you with that."

"Rika, you know how Im not interested in having boyfriends. Sometimes, they give you a lot of trouble and relationships might just last for a short time. But in your case, you're lucky that your boyfriend is understanding and kind."

"Indeed, it's hard to find decent boys these days. Better get the opportunity when you met one" Rika said with wink.

"We'll see about that. Excuse me, I'll go out for a while" Chihiro said as she patted Rika's shoulder and went towards the door. She headed towards the canteen to buy something and eat. She was in the corridor walking when suddenly; she caught a glimpse of someone going up in the stairs on her right side. She didn't know who it was but she had that strange feeling within her that she couldn't explain. She only saw half of the face of that person and she felt as if there was something strange within his looks. But in her peripheral view, she could feel that someone is gazing at her during that time in the stairs. Chihiro didn't go and chase that someone anymore. She just thought that this is a weird day because she could hear and feel weird things and ignored it after that.

It was ten minutes before the school bell will ring and the second period of class will begin again. Chihiro went up to her classroom and some of her classmates were settled already to begin with the second period of class. She found herself sitting as the bell rang and she could see their teacher talking to someone outside. When she entered the door, she announced something to the class.

"Class, it seems that the new student arrived here earlier than expected so _he_ will be joining the second period of class today. I hope that everyone will treat him nicely." Their teacher announced and this made the students whisper and talk to each other.

Chihiro saw Rika gesticulating at her and read her lips as it moved. _"It is a boy!"_Chihiro thought that it doesn't really matter if it's a boy. She just wanted something exciting to happen today and she did not like the idea of Rika, being close to a new boy student and targeting him to be her girlfriend.

After their teacher was done announcing, she gently opened the door to let the new student in. Everybody's eyes were in the door, excited for the sight of the new student. A sight of a boy with pale skin, dark hair, and slant eyes entered the room. It was then that Chihiro thought that his face was so familiar. Too familiar that it made her heart beat fast and she couldn't think of anything else. Her gaze was only focused to him. Chihiro could feel that the moment was going slow and as the new student gazed at Chihiro, she was in shock of what she saw. It was Haku. The way he wears clothes became modern, his hair changed and he became taller now. Now, they were staring at each other. Chihiro couldn't be wrong. It must be Haku's presence that he felt just a while ago in the stairs because of the longing of being with him. She could feel that it was really him as she fixed her gaze with his dark green eyes. And for that moment, Chihiro didn't know what to do. She hoped that she could pause this moment for a while so that she could think what to do. He will be with her now and this is the moment that Chihiro was waiting for. She was glad that he really kept the promise that he made but Chihiro could not move, she didn't know what to do.

Does destiny really wants them together? Or will this be another dream again?

**_end for chapter 1_**

**That's all for chapter 1, guys. Sorry if it's a bit short. Watch out for the next chapters. More revelations of how Haku got into the human world and more things that will happen to them in the next chapters. I may be busy this week but I will do my best to update soon. Thanks! P.S.: Pls. review _ **

**~UnBlueTears~**


	2. Chapter 2the barrier that unbinds them

**Beside each other 2**(The barrier that unbinds them)

She didn't think she was dreaming this time. As she gazed into Haku's dark green eyes, she felt like he can see what's in her mind. Chihiro was in panic because she didn't know how to react in this kind of situation. It made her heartbeat fast, her hand moisted with sweat and her blood rushing through her veins. She tried to think fast at this moment even though she'll just temporarily escape Haku's presence for a while.

_What if Haku will mention my name in front of everyone? What if he'll suddenly tell that I was the girl he saved from the Spirit world? Certainly, a lot will ask us if how are we related to each other and humors would easily spread. This is too unexpected. Why in this place and time? I need to do something quickly! I couldn't just sit here and stare at him forever. Chihiro…Do something!_

That was all that entered Chihiro's mind as she suddenly stood up while everyone in her classroom was silent. She gathered all her confidence to say something while Haku was standing in front.

"Chihiro, what's the problem? Why did you suddenly stand up?" Their teacher asked her.

"Sensei… I can't…" Chihiro said in a soft voice and placed her fingers near her temple and forehead. With a sudden fall in the floor, she made everyone panic and shocked at the same time, even Haku. She fell flat on the floor and she could hear the ruckus that she caused and felt that some of her classmates helped her. Though Chihiro just planned it, half of her fainting act was true. She couldn't think clearly and it made her mind dizzy and her heart beating fast. She just closed her eyes and hoped that the situation wouldn't get worse or else she would end up regretting it.

Chihiro thought that it was all an act but she didn't expect that the darkness will swallow her mind. And that was after she heard a voice behind her ears.

"Chihiro…" It called her name in a gentle voice that it wanted her to open her eyes. She could feel that she's being brought somewhere but she couldn't move a single muscle. So she just let the situation flow and Chihiro fell into a deep slumber as a strange dream entered her mind.

"_Chihiro…Chihiro!" She didn't hear the words but she could read it in Haku's mouth. Haku was in front of her and there was only darkness that surrounds them. Pitch darkness that wanted to invade everything.  
"Haku? Why can't I hear you?" She replied, but she only saw Haku repeat her name and clenched his fist and tried to break something like a transparent barrier that is between them.  
"Haku, I missed you…" Chihiro went closer to him but she could there came a 'thud' sound when she was about to reach her hand towards him. She felt the transparent barrier that separates them and wondered why is it there. Haku said something when Chihiro met his gaze but it wasn't really clear if he said ''no'' or ''go''. Chihiro opened her palm and placed it on the barrier. She didn't know why her hand moved by her own but she was longing to feel Haku's warmth and hear his voice in that moment. Haku did the same and their hands can only feel the warmth of their body temperature that the barrier conducted. Haku's eyes was filled with tears though he was forcing a smile._

_But everything suddenly faded before Chihiro's eyes. And she was left with nothing but darkness. _

The next time that Chihiro opened her eyes, her vision was a bit blurry. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and she could see a bright light. It was from the window on her right side and she found herself lying down on a bed. She was facing the white ceiling of a room then and she didn't know why she felt so weak. Chihiro looked around the room and she knew that she was in the infirmary on their college school department building. She can read the sign in the cabinet in the other side of the bed that says 'College department emergency kit'. Their school has a college department for those students who wanted to pursue going in their university but it was in separate building just on the right corner of the high school department building.

Chihiro wondered how she got in there and hoped that she did not catch so much attention when she was being brought there. As she glanced on her left, the silhouette of a person sitting down caught her attention and she began to wonder who it was. When she was about to discover who it was, the silhouette suddenly stood up and opened the white curtain that makes a boundary in the room.

There she saw the face of the boy who she dreamed about earlier, expecting him to say a word as he walks closer.

"I do hope you still remember me?" He said with a smile. And in his expression, anyone could really tell that he really missed Chihiro and was glad to see her again.

"Haku! You really fulfilled your promise! I can't believe it. I hope I'm not dreaming again." Words may not express how Chihiro was so glad but looking in her eyes, Haku could feel how she missed him.

"Does that mean that you always see me in your dreams?" Haku said in reply and they both let out a soft laugh. They both longed for that moment and until now, they couldn't entirely believe that it was happening. As Chihiro was on a sitting position in the bed, Haku leaned towards her face that made Chihiro draw herself backward.

"You faked that a while ago to escape me, didn't you?" He then flicked Chihiro's forehead and smiled in front of her, that it made her blush.

"N-not really to escape you, I was just worried about the things that might happen. You wouldn't know."

"Whatever happens, I can be here with you now. I did all I can for how many years just to be able to stay here in the human world."

"And you know that I patiently waited for you to come."

"I really missed you, you know." Haku said in a soft voice beside Chihiro's ears that made her blush more. Chihiro then placed her hand to his shoulder to draw him back.

"Wait!" Haku cried as he immediately put Chihiro's hands down from his shoulder with the back of his palm.

"What's wrong?" Chihiro wondered.

"Well, you see we are not allowed to have body contact with each other yet for a long duration."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the first time you went to the spirit world? I let you ate something so that your body and spirit will not vanish. But in my case, I can absorb the energy of any human that I touch unless I eat the fruit of the Gods. That was what Kamaji told me when I was about to depart from the Spirit world." Haku explained and Chihiro felt a bit disappointed that she will not be able touch Haku who was just in front of her.

"Fruit of the Gods…" Chihiro was familiar with that term and she knew that it was in the tip of her tongue already. "The Persimmon fruit! Good thing I remembered about that."

"Where can we find that? Is it abundant in here?"

"I think I saw a tree that bears Persimmons nearby the forest. But I'm not so sure if individuals are allowed to enter that area. We should try at least."

"We should find an opportunity and try to enter that area. How about by tomorrow?" Haku asked as he sat beside Chihiro but avoiding touching her.

"After class would do, but make sure that none of our classmates will find out that we know each other well. I just don't know what to expect or such rumors would spread around the campus."

"Don't worry about that. We could tell them that were cousins or relatives perhaps."

"That might work but-" Chihiro's words were interrupted when they heard someone knocked the door. Haku immediately went to rest room to hide himself as Chihiro remained sitting in the bed. The nurse entered the room and asked if how was Chihiro feeling and checked her up.

"I think you are allowed to go home by now but make sure that someone would go with you" the nurse said.

"Thank you. I feel back to normal now. I will just call my parents to come by and fetch me."

As the nurse went out and closed the door, Chihiro knocked on the rest room where Haku was hiding. "You can go out now."

Haku went out and looked at each corner of the room to make sure that no one's really there aside from the both of them. "That was close."

"I think we need to go now. It's four and I think I really slept so long." Chihiro grabbed her bag that was on the table and Haku followed as she went outside. Fortunately, there are no students in the corridor and Chihiro found a way to lead them to the exit. There are six gates in their school and they went on the way that was only used by students at times. Chihiro knew that it could lead her to the way on the river where she usually passes when she goes to school and they could go directly to her house.

"Since you came here to the human world, where are you staying by now?" Chihiro asked as they walk all the way.

"I am staying in a hotel just near the school. Kamaji sent me lots of money used by the humans he also instructed me something about having a job here."

"I really have a lot of questions to ask you. Do you mind?" Chihiro glanced at Haku while they were walking.

"I don't. You can ask as many as you want." Haku replied.

"How did you find me and how did you come here?" Chihiro asked him and when they reached the riverside, they stopped on the bridge and stayed there viewing the scene of the flowing river with maple leaves flowing with the current.

"After you left the spirit world, Yubaba told me that I couldn't leave unless I would do her three favors. The Adder stone which is "the serpent's stone" could be found in the Serpent Mountains was the hardest favor that she asked. It almost cost my life fighting with the great serpents and monsters. It took me about four years to accomplish all the quests that Yubaba asked for. After that, I also asked Yubaba to give me two favors: To set me free and make me a human. She did as she promised to me and I am completely a human now but if ever it is necessary for me to transform, Kamaji gave me a ring that could make me into a river dragon again but it would only last for a short time. Kamaji also helped me on locating where you are so that it would be easy for me and I am glad that everything went on just as I wished to be. And here I am now, beside you. I'm sorry for letting you wait long, but we can be beside each other now. There's nothing to worry about." Haku smiled as he glanced on Chihiro. It was really the moment that they were both wishing for and there it is now.

"Thank you." That was all that Chihiro said though she wanted to express her feelings for him. Although she wanted to ask more questions, she just kept quiet because she wanted to savor the moment that they are beside each other without anything to disturb them. She felt so touched that her eyes are already watery because she realized how Haku did everything for her. She wanted to give him a hug but it was impossible for now. Haku reached his hands and Chihiro watched it as it touched her hair. He also placed his hand down after one stroke of her hair.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just like your hair."

Chihiro laughed and she gazed at the water down them that reflected them being together. It was like seeing a dream. Seeing both of them together made her happy and she knew that Haku felt the same way too. She wanted that scene to last forever. And she knew that it was not a dream anymore.

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**Oh yeah! Done at last On the next chapters, more interesting things will still happen and Haku will reveal something to Chihiro. There will be an adventure part of the story but I guess Im not gonna include it for now ;) Exams on school next week! Im gonna be super busy but these sufferings will only last for a few days :"( Stay updated guys. Oh, and don't forget to review! **

**-UnBlueTears :D**


End file.
